Above and Beyond
Above and Beyond is the forty-third episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Max sends a message to the Plumbers' Helpers from a space station where Ben is on a rampage and attacking his own grandfather. Alan, Helen, Manny and Pierce arrive to the space station and plan to stop Ben. Pierce suggests they work and stay together, but no one listens. Helen, the first to leave the group, finds Ben, but is defeated by his Echo Echo form. Later the team splits into two. Alan, and Pierce get separated and Pierce ends up getting attacked and beaten by Goop. Later, Manny and Helen get separated and Manny gets attacked and beaten by Rath. Helen, Manny and Pierce regroup and try to find Alan. Alan soon finds Ben where he is attacked by Big Chill. Pierce, Manny and Helen rescue Alan and try to beat Ben, but he manages to escape. Pierce suggests they work and attack like a team to bring Ben down. Soon, they find Ben, who goes Humungousaur at full size and fights the Plumber's Helpers. They soon suggest to attack Ben at once and throw Humungousaur into space. Unfortunately Ben's earlier fight with Manny as Rath damaged the station's gravity control system, further more the fight with Humungousaur just now also destroyed their ship. With the damage to the station it's on a collision course with the city of London so they sacrifice themselves for Earth by self-destructing the ship but it doesn't explode. Max and Ben tell them that it was a test to see if they were cut out for Plumber duties, except the part with the space station crashing to London, proving that they'll also willing to sacrifice themselves for the good, and that they're soon heading to the Plumbers' Academy. Characters *Max Tennyson *Plumbers' Helpers (main characters in the episode) **Alan Albright **Helen Wheels **Manny Armstrong **Pierce Wheels *Ben Tennyson (pretending to be a villain and the main antagonist of the episode) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (x2) *Echo Echo *Goop *Rath *Big Chill Quotes Errors Spike error.png|Two spikes are shown flying at Goop Pierce one spike.png|Pierce breaks off one spike Error Allen.png|Alan has his badge on Above and Beyond Humungousaur Error.png|The airlock ledge is completely intact. *When Pierce was fighting Goop, he broke a single shoulder spike off and threw it but when he threw it and it went through Goop it showed that he broke off two. *When Manny fires his blasters at Ben and Ben kicks them away only one blaster falls to the ground but both Manny's hands are empty, also Ben comments that Manny no longer has his blasters despite Manny still having two others in his lower arm holsters. *Alan, Pierce and Helen gave their badges for the self-destruct of the ship, but when Pierce is putting the last one Alan's badge is still on his chest. *When Humungousaur chases Pierce, he smashes the airlock ledge that Pierce leaps over which dents and cracks the ledge. However, in the next scene, the ledge is shown to be intact. *Somehow Helen knew Manny fought Rath, even though she wasn't around when the fight happened. *The trajectory of the satellite shown on the monitor would not have it crash anywhere near London. *In the credits of Brazilian dubbing, voice actors of Kevin and Gwen were credited despite not having participated in the episode. Naming and Translations Trivia *Max's rank is revealed. He is a Magister, like Labrid and Gilhil. *Rath's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *This is the only episode in Alien Force that Gwen and Kevin didn't appear in. *Cooper is the only member of the Plumbers' Helpers to not appear in this episode. According to Dwayne McDuffie, Cooper didn't appear because his powers would've revealed the satellite's true nature and the reason why they were brought there. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes